a las 2 nos dejaron atrás
by Sam la albina
Summary: chiyo y compañia van en 3 año, nozaki se canbio de ciudad y dejo atras a sus amigos por su manga, pero no es el unico en dejar de lado a alguien inportante (pesimo summary) [esto es un ChyoMa o sea kashima y chiyo si no quieres leerlo esta bien]


Oneshot

 **Aclaración esta historia está basada en los capítulos que me he leído de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (aparte no es muy fiel a la obra así que no esperes muchas referencias y a Mayu :v) , esta es una obra de ficción sin fines de lucro**

* * *

" **a las 2 nos dejaron atrás"**

Pov Chiyo.

Hola, tal vez en otro momento diría mucho gusto verlos o buenos días, pero en los pasados meses me he dado cuenta que realmente no le hago falta a nadie y eso lo tengo claro desde que pase a 3er año de preparatoria, con el cambio de sede de la editorial del manga de "enamorémonos" Nozaki-kun cumplió su promesa de seguir a su editor Ken a donde fuera y se cambió de ciudad sin siquiera avisarnos apropiadamente, eso era tan típico en él, lo cual me hace preguntar ¿si valía la pena tener esperanzas con él?, a Mikorin también no le aviso de su cambio lo cual también lo deprimió por ser su mejor amigo, desde entonces las cosas han cambiado un poco para mí y nuestros amigos, a Yusuki y Wakamatsu-kun los emparejamos pues nos cansamos que fueran tan densos, a Yusuki le costó un poco no escapar de Wakamatsu por los cumplidos que le daba este, y al joven de 2do año le shokeo saber que la persona quien lo molestaba y le ocasionaba estrés era la misma quien se lo quitaba con su canto, pero al final terminaron juntos y estábamos felices que al menos ellos quedaran juntos, pues resulta que cuando se fue Hori-sempai a la universidad Kashima-kun nunca quiso participar en algún papel principal otra vez, se dejó el pelo largo tras esa decisión e iba muy pocas veces a su club, no puedo culparla pues a mí no me han dado ganas de dibujar tras que la persona que más quería se fuera, dándome a entender que soy remplazable.

Pov neutral.

Era un sábado por la mañana y Sakura se encontraba revisando algunas cosas con su hermano Towa, pues era la limpieza anual y tenían que regalar algunas cosas o venderlas, aunque la ropa de Sakura se seguirá quedando por mucho tiempo lo mismo para su hermano, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero Towa se fijaba que a veces su hermana intentaba aislarse en un rincón con aquel autógrafo de ese mangaka que antes creía que se trataba de un modelo, viendo lo apartada que estaba su hermana se acercó para ver si estaba bien o estaba llorando como en los pasados días, y resulto ser lo segundo pues en su cara aún se podía ver lo herida que le había dejado aquel canalla "ese maldito, si mi hermana no vuelve a sonreír otra vez voy a tener que pedirle a Mikoshiba-sempai que me diga donde esta para darle una merecida golpiza" el joven podría seguir pensando en ello, pero el timbre de la casa sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ha! Mikoshiba-sempai pasa, perdón por el desorden estamos en limpieza general.

-perdón por las molestias, venía a hablar con tu hermana ha ocurrido algo y creo que ella me podría ayudar.

-ella esta… bueno como a estado desde que "él" se fue.

-veo que ni siquiera lo mencionas.

-no quiero hablar de ello, pasa ella está en su habitación.

-¿espera no puedes acompañarme mejor?

-tu acaso nunca cambiaras esa actitud miedosa, entra con confianza todos aquí saben que tú no te atreverías a nada en tu vida Mikoshiba-sempai.

-¡NO TENIAS QUE DECIRLO DE ESA FORMA!-decía mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de Sakura, pero se quedó quieto en la puerta al ver llorar a su pequeña amiga abrazando aquel autógrafo que tanto valoraba, aquella escena lo desgarraba entendía el por qué estaba así, pero recordaba también que alguien en ese momento está sufriendo de la misma manera-Sakura-al hablar ella se estremeció y volteo a verlo-perdón por molestarte, pero ha ocurrido algo terrible.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y despejo sus fosas nasales, se tardó un poco en calmarse, cuando logro estar un poco más tranquila miro a su amigo pelirrojo sentado en la alfombra de la habitación, ella se sentó frente a el separados por la mesa de centro-M-Mikorin ¿qué sucede?

-es Hori-sempai él ha… conseguido novia-aquella noticia impacto a la de listones grandes.

-¿Cómo? Pero el acaso… ¿él no estaba?

-sí, pero al parecer nunca se lo dijo y se rindió, pero ese no es el problema por el cual vengo-Sakura no necesitaba saber que continuaba, ya lo sabía, sabia como se sentiría aquella peli azul, entendía a la perfección que sentimientos debe sentir en este momento, al volver a la realidad ella estaba corriendo, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático, entendía lo que debía hacer y debía ayudar a su amiga a pasar por esta situación. Sakura al llegar a la casa de su amiga se encontró que la puerta estaba sin seguro, al entrar pidiendo permiso se encontró con varias cosas tiradas en el suelo como si por allí hubiera habido una pelea, subió las escaleras y encontró a los padres y la hermana menor de Yuu estaba afuera de su habitación, la madre de Yuu estaba llorando al igual que su hija, su padre intentaba convencerla que abriera la puerta el llanto de su esposa e hija lo estaba afectando por la expresión que estaba colocando, poco se demoraron en notar a Sakura, inmediatamente la reconocieron por las fotos de la ves que su hija mayor fue a la playa.

-perdón por la intromisión, Mikoshiba me aviso lo que ocurrió y vine tan pronto como pude.

-¿eres una de las amigas de mi hija? gracias por venir, ayer ella había viajado a la universidad de Hori-kun, pensé que llegaría animada después de ver a el expresidente del club de teatro pero… llego llorando y mi Fumiha intento calmarla pero empezó a patalear y subió corriendo, sus llantos se detuvieron hace una hora y hemos intentado abrir la puerta al igual que he intentado convencerla de que abra y saque lo que está bloqueando la puerta-el padre de Kashima era un hombre de unos 40 años bien parecido al igual que su hija, se le veía preocupado y al parecer no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando.

-lamento ser yo la que le informe esto, pero Hori-sempai… consiguió una novia en la universidad- las expresiones de la familia Kashima cambio súbitamente y el llanto del otro lado de la puerta se volvió a escuchar pero más como un sollozo- Yuu-chan sé que me estas escuchando, por favor déjame pasar quiero ayudarte- Sakura siempre le decía Kashima-kun pero con sus padres frente a ella era mejor llamarla por su nombre.

- _Chiyo-chan_ \- se escuchó un susurro detrás de la puerta, tras ello el seguro de la puerta y lo que lo bloqueaba fue quitado de esta-pasa quiero hablar contigo- dijo Yuu con la puerta entre abierta mostrando su ahora pelo largo cubriéndole los ojos. Sus padres no quisieron interferir en lo que estaba pasando, ellos estuvieron más de una hora intentando que su hija abriera esa puerta y aquella peli-jengibre había logrado que abriera personalmente la puerta e incluso que hablara, Sakura entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en la habitación había un álbum con fotos rotas en el piso "seguramente de los recuerdos de cada obra en la que trabajaron juntos" pensó la más pequeña, también había una maleta en la cama de la peli azul, la más alta estaba sentada en la cama llevaba puesto un vestido que a pesar de que ella no era lo que digamos muy curvilínea, le resaltaba ese lado femenino bien enterrado en ella, el pelo largo estaba mal peinado y se le veía rastros de maquillaje corrido en su rostro, sin duda ella se propuso ser más femenina para impresionar a su Sempai.

-Kashi… Yuu-chan dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-resulta que estuve ahorrando varios meses trabajando donde el hermano de Seo-Sensei para poder ir a visitar a Sempai a donde vive por la universidad, me arregle para poder dejarlo sin habla, pero cuando Sempai salió a abrirme la puerta detrás de el estaba ella, una chica alta como de mi porte, bien dotada y en ropa interior, Sempai se sorprendió de mi visita, le mentí diciendo que solo venia de paso y le quería preguntar si me veía como para papeles de mujer… me dijo que no me quedaba mucho, aunque a el le encantaría cualquier papel que yo actuara y que esperaba verme en la misma universidad que el para trabajar de nuevo juntos, el me invito a pasar me negué diciendo que tenía que ir a mi alojamiento, llegue a un hotel donde pasaría la noche, volví a casa temprano y explote en la puerta- la peli azul estaba controlando sus sollozos, Chiyo estaba pensando en todo lo que decía su alta amiga.

-¿tú le contaste a Mikorin?

-si, ayer en la noche, el insistió en que "¿si necesitaba ayuda?" al parecer el no hiso caso a que no la necesitaba, debo agradecérselo- Sakura inmediatamente la abrazo para confortarla y para auto-consolarse.

-¿sabes? *sollozo* estoy en la misma situación- la pequeña chica durante meses no le hiso caso a la ayuda que quiso darle su hermano y amigos, ella prefería aislarse pues creía que nadie la entendía, eso había sido muy egoísta de su parte pues otras personas pueden pasar por las mismas penas que ella, de echo tampoco le gustaba que no fuera la única por el hecho que es una sensación horrible que no se la desearía pasar a un amiga/o.

-¿lo dices por Nozaki?-la más alta acaricio la cabeza de la peli jengibre mientras devolvía el abraso.

-mhn!-afirmo ente lagrimas

-es gracioso ¿no? Para ellos siempre fuimos sus más talentosos recursos y aun así nos dejan atrás *sollozo* es duro- las dos no podían parar de llorar luego de lo que dijo la alta, el llanto las canso y terminaron dormidas abrasadas en la cama de la actriz.

Las horas pasaban y ambas seguían dormidas la que despertó primero fue la más pequeña.

Pov Chiyo

¿Me quede dormida?... cierto estoy en la casa de Kashima-kun… creo que llamarla Yuu-chan no es malo tampoco, nos conocemos desde hace un año, además su rostro dormido es bastante… ¡HAA! , ella está abrazándome… claro estábamos llorando y nos dormimos aun así esto no es bueno para mí, ella es… bueno no estoy segura si ella solo jugaba con su club de fans, incluso cuando la conocí se preguntó de por qué yo no me fijaba en ella, bueno… no la había notado, pero ella igual es muy atractiva… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!

- _Chiyo_ …

¡No me menciones mientras duermes que me vas a provocar un infarto! Joder se ve muy linda… ¡OTRA VES! Esto es simplemente culpa de que la vea como a un chico al igual que… Hori-sempai, no ella es linda como cualquier chica, ella se esforzó por demostrar su amor hacia su Sempai por 2 años, le cocinaba cosas y las ponía en empaques para que pensara que fueron comprados y no hechos a mano, aceptaba cualquier papel que le recomendaba, intento aprender a cantar e investigo por que el leía Shoujo manga y malpensó que era porque quería ser una princesa. Ella se esforzó y aun así fue dejada atrás, pero ella es…

-Hermosa…-y lo dije en vos alta sin darme cuenta que ella estaba despertándose.

-¿¡he!?- está de más decir que la cabeza de ella formo una mescla de colores bastante curiosa.

-hee esto… heee que hermosa tarde hace afuera…?- maldita sea no creo que ella se crea esa absurda escusa.

-pero si ya es de noche- me respondió mirando hacia su ventana, casi se me olvidaba lo fácil que es despistarla con algo.

-he! Espera es de noche ya- al parecer dormimos bastante- creo que debo irme pronto antes de que sea más tarde.

-por qué no te quedas, está muy oscuro, además estoy segura que tienes hambre- pues no lo voy a negar.

-creo que estaría bien, llamare a mi casa, espérame en abajo mientras llamo.

-ok, aparte de eso Chiyo-chan no tendrás fiebre, te veías muy agitada antes, si quieres te preparo algo…

-no descuida es porque recordé algo vergonzoso que le paso a Mikorin el otro día frente a mí y me dio vergüenza ajena.

-ajajajajjaj, luego me lo cuentas, te espero en la cocina.

Cuando salió de la habitación deje escapar un gran suspiro, porque me pasa esto a mí, ¿está bien que la vea de esta forma? bueno ella no le incomoda ni un poco, si fuera así le abría parado los carros a sus fans el año pasado, pero yo siempre la he visto como una amiga… no, hasta el momento siempre la trate como si fuera un chico, después de todo siempre la llamaba Kashima-kun. Deje de pensar en eso y marque el contacto de mi hermano.

-Towa, estoy en casa de la familia Kashima, Yuu-chan me invito a quedarme porque se nos hiso tarde así que si puedes avisarles a papá y mamá me harías un favor.

-Onee-chan, Mikoshiba-sempai se preocupó mucho cuando saliste corriendo de esa forma, está bien les avisare-luego de un momento en que le conté que sucedió el comprendió y colgamos a lo cual me dirigí al primer piso donde me esperaba Yuu-chan.

Pov Yuu

Mi familia casi siempre sale los sábados a visitar a mis abuelos, es de echo algo que lo hacemos todos los integrantes de la familia, pero yo he dejado de hacerlo últimamente por problemas egoístas, busque distintos trabajos para tener bastante dinero para poder salir a todas partes con Sempai, gaste varios sábados en esta egoísta acción que solo me ocasiono dolor, ahora no tengo en que gastar todo ese dinero que ahorre, o tal vez si...

-Yuu-chan, me fije que no hay nadie en la casa.

-sí, salieron y volverán mañana, ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos para cenar?

-es mejor que tu decidas, yo no sé qué ingredientes tienes guardados.

-está bien, oye Chiyo-chan, ¿mañana tienes algo planeado?

-pues la vedad planeaba irme temprano a casa e intentar estudiar un poco y nada más, de hecho no tengo ningún panorama mañana y al parecer Yusuki estará en una cita con Wakamatsu, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-es que… bueno me preguntaba si quisieras salir a algún lugar, después de todo no hemos salido últimamente juntas.

-me parece una buena idea, además esta será la segunda vez que dormimos en la misma habitación desde la pijamada que tuvimos con Yusuki el año pasado.

Eso me trajo recuerdos cuando ambas peleamos en un videojuego con unos personajes que para nosotras se parecían a Nozaki y a Hori-sempai, al final ningún golpeo al otro por razones realmente estúpidas vistas en retrospectiva. Luego de cenar nos dirigimos a mi habitación para que recordara algo bastante tarde, yo ninguna ves traía a mis amigas a quedarse a dormir por lo cual no sabía dónde guardaba mi madre los futones y dormir en habitaciones diferentes esta fuera de discusión por que ambas estamos pasando momentos difíciles.

-no creo que sea tan problemático si dormimos en la misma cama, después de todo somos chicas… _¿verdad?_ \- joder Chiyo-chan si te lo preguntas luego de decirlo quedara que si es malo que durmamos juntas.

-creo que está bien, si quieres pongo alguna película para que veamos juntas antes de dormir.

-me parece, ¿cuáles tienes?... ugg ¿enserio son solo de romance medieval?

-bueno… tenía que practicar mi actuación igualmente, además necesitaba algún patrón que seguir ¿no?

-bueno eso no te lo niego uno como artista debe ver a otros antes de tener un estilo propio, puedo comprender eso.

Luego de esa charla puse una de mis películas favoritas, el héroe indomable al cual le derritió el corazón la prometida de su rey, y a pesar que estuvieran al lado del otro no quedaron juntos al final, era un final trágico típico de los dramas de este tipo, donde el deber supera al querer… no me gusta eso, no me gusta para nada, ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente se quiera a pesar de las diferentes clases sociales? Es cierto que estas relaciones siempre terminan lastimando a ambas partes, pero es mejor sentir el amor que vivir una mentira.

-Yuu-chan si quieres podemos dejar de ver la película.

-¡he! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-empezaste a llorar en el clímax de la pelea final.

-perdón, es solo que esa parte siempre me llega, como el héroe a pesar de no poder tener su amor con verla viva es suficiente para él, sabiendo que él podría en cualquier momento escapar con ella, ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y ser feliz el resto de su vida.

-tienes razón, pero es porque el héroe ya está siendo egoísta para consigo mismo, él está entregándose a ella como su fiel siervo dispuesto a luchar por las cosas que ella ama, pues puede parecer que el mejor desenlace es que ellos se queden juntos, pero ella sabe que si lo hicieran mucha gente resultaría lastimada y no podrían vivir en paz como ellos sueñan.

Lastimados… no me lo puse a pensar, eso debe ser lo que separa a el héroe del villano- no lo había visto de esa forma, pero y si al héroe no lo quisiera la damisela ¿Qué tipo de desenlace crees que quedaría?

-el amor no correspondido es un dolor agonizante, pero creo que siempre hay escapatoria de algo así, puede que el héroe encuentre el amor entre el resto de héroes del reino, en esta película se ve que hay heroínas legendarias ¿no es verdad?

-que se encuentre con alguien igual a él, un igual…

-si un igual.

Esa conversación me dejo pensando en mi situación actual, no sé si Chiyo lo pensó de la misma forma que yo, seguramente no, pues ella nunca coqueteo con mujeres en su vida, yo sí, pero ella al decir igual me imagine junto a ella, tomadas de la mano, sin importar los demás, estando juntas como dos perdedoras en el amor. Luego de terminar la película nos acostamos en la cama como era primavera y faltaba poco para el verano estábamos bastante separadas para no sofocarnos de calor, pensando en lo anterior me quede dormida, fue extraño pues es como si nunca me hubiera dormido, fue como si de un segundo se tratase, escuchaba los pájaros cantar fuera de mi ventana, ya era de día, sentí una presión en mi pecho mire y era una pequeña chica abrasada a mí, sin despertarla empecé a acariciar su cabeza, imagine que sería sentir esto todos los días, tener un cuerpo aferrado al tulló un cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño que pareciera que la más pequeña presión la fuera a quebrar. Me acerque al rostro de ella este era increíblemente femenino, a diferencia del mío que parezco un chico, no es que me desagradara ello, pero gracias a ello muchas chicas se me confesaban y empecé a seguirles el juego de tal forma que me atrajo más de una, y nunca le he dicho a nadie que mi primer beso se lo di a una chica, empezó como una jugarreta más a una de mis fans pero termino conmigo encima de ella en un apasionado beso francés, me disculpe con ella y le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie, ella acepto con una sonrisa en los labios, claramente no se lo conto a nadie que no fuera de mi grupo de fans lo cual ocasiono que me varias pidieran lo mismo que a aquella fan y como soy tan fácil de convencer termine siendo utilizada para esta acción por varias chicas, algunas quería llegar más lejos pero allí yo escapaba, claramente esto cambio mi orientación sexual, aunque me gustara Sempai ya había sido robada por la chicas, le conté a mis padres acerca de esto ellos no se enojaron ni me corrigieron, únicamente me dijeron que estaba confundida y que tenía que escoger que prefería y cuando lo decidiera ellos lo aceptarían, era mi decisión si quería estar con chicos o con chicas, y aquí enfrente mío esta una chica la cual no puedo apartar mi vista de ella, a pesar que sufrí una desilusión amorosa recientemente ya se han ganado mi corazón otra vez, si es que me queda corazón, ha sido tomado por alto tantas veces que ya no sé qué entregarle a alguna futura pareja.

-Yuu-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás así?

-¡HE!- estaba pensando tanto que ni me di cuenta cuando ella estaba despierta, me separe inmediatamente y me senté en la cama, mirándola ella imito mi acción e igual se quedó viéndome como pidiendo una explicación.

-me has estado mirando fijamente desde hace bastante rato, ¿pasa algo?

-perdón Chiyo-chan, es solo… he… estaba pensando en cosas del año pasado.

-en Sempai, ¿no me digas que te recuerdo a él únicamente por ser pequeña?

-no era en Sempai… era en otra cosa- me daba cuenta de cómo ardía mi cara en este momento- era acerca del club de fans que tenía.

-¿hum, sucede algo con ellas?

-bueno… no sé si contarte es un poco shockeante.

-descuida somos amigas, no creo que sea algo tan malo.

-bueno… antes yo… digo lo sigo siendo pero… bueno la cosa es que… soy bisexual- la expresión de asombro en la cara de Chiyo no tenía comparación- y bueno, me bese varias veces con las chicas cuando estábamos en 2do año.

-eres… ósea… ¿te gustan las mujeres y los hombres?

-si

-¿y tú me ves como tu amiga o como algo más?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

-porque tu dijiste que estabas pensando en ello cuando estabas viéndome recién ¿no?

-bueno dije eso pero…

-se sincera.

-sí, te veo como algo más, sé que acabo de ser rechazada indirectamente por mi amor platónico, pero tu ayer hablaste de cosas que me hicieron replantearme si me era posible vernos como una pareja.

-¿me estás diciendo que pensante en mi como tu pareja?

-sí, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

-debo serte sincera ayer cuando dije hermosa no me refería a la tarde, me quede viendo tu hermoso rostro, como el de una princesa, cuya maldición es herirse a pesar de esforzarse, como un héroe que no le reconocieron su amor, igual pensé en ti como una posible pareja.

-Chiyo-chan- ¿mis… sentimientos… son correspondidos?

-entonces, ¿qué tal si hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita?- su cara y orejas estaban rojas por la proposición que me daba.

-sí, me parece una buena idea, pero antes- la atraje hasta mi aprovechando su guardia baja y la bese, era una sensación que ya conocía pero era totalmente diferente, pues era correspondido, era con amor.

Pov Chiyo

Sabía que ella me besaría, pero nunca imagine que se sintiera tan bien, sus labios eran suaves y sabían a coco, seguramente obra de algún producto dental nuevo o simplemente esencia natural, el beso duro bastante, diría como 3 minutos, cuando nos separamos ella estaba con los ojos lagrimosos y con una sonrisa muy linda.

-gracias Chiyo-chan, te amo.

-yo igual te amo Yuu

-te puedo llamar chichan a partir de ahora, ya que tu empezaste a llamarme por mi primer nombre.

-creo que está bien, entonces, por favor cuida de mi de ahora en adelante Yuu.

-lo mismo digo chichan.

 **La flor que crece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas**

Fin (?)

* * *

Bien espero que les allá gustado, tengo planeado que sea un Twoshot si les gusto lo suficiente, no como relleno si no como un desenlace, claramente incluiré más romance entre estas 2, y si piensan que siempre las empareje, no mi OTP de esta serie es el KashiHori y me gusta también el ChiyoRin (a Nozaki que le jodan por denso) así que espero que soporten este pequeño Yuri en esta serie, además todos sabemos que Kashima podría ser bisexual por su actitud con sus fans y su clara atracción hacia su Sempai. Este Fic está basado únicamente en conocimiento pobre de esta serie y manga no me juzguen, pero principalmente por el capítulo 3 del anime, donde Chiyo dice que Kashima se ve súper genial y se sonroja al pensar en ella y en Nozaki, además del interés que tiene Kashima en que Chiyo no sea su fan, bien me despido.

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。


End file.
